Oeuvres ferroviaires
by Camillette la Chouette
Summary: Petits drabbles inspirés des romans de Fred Vargas, écrits dans le train me ramenant à Paris. Différents personnages, différentes situations, mais très court à chaque fois.
1. Marc et Louis

Petit drabble sur un bouquin qui gagnerait à être plus connu : _Un peu plus loin sur la droite_, de Fred Vargas. Donc rien n'est à moi, j'emprunte seulement !

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, je donne quelques repères sur les personnages : Marc est un médiéviste au chômage et que sa femme a quitté, Louis est un ancien flic reconverti à la traduction de textes allemand-français.

Très légère, presque évanescente, mention de yaoi.

* * *

Dans le train, sous la pluie. Les circonstances qui m'amènent invariablement à penser à moi, à ma vie.

La vitesse me donne l'impression de pourchasser le temps, de le rattraper et finalement de l'arrêter. Quand le temps s'arrête, je reviens sur le temps passé.

Après tout, c'est ma spécialité, non ? Mais il est tellement difficile de comprendre sa propre vie, ses sentiments. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai choisi le Moyen-Age !

Revenir sur soi, c'est forcément ressasser les erreurs, les regrets. La mélancolie s'accentue avec la pluie. Je pense évidemment à ma femme, partie avec un autre, qui vivait dans le présent. Est-ce si difficile de vivre avec un homme dont les préoccupations dépassent difficilement la fin du XIVe siècle ?

Elle est partie. Et après elle : personne. La solitude, malgré le parrain et les deux fous qui m'entourent. Trois roseaux pliant souplement sous le vent et les remous de la rivière, protégés par le vieux saule majestueux. Un sacré quatuor, si ce n'est la quatuor sacré des trois évangélistes surplombés par Dieu le Père, là-haut dans ses combles.

Et pourtant, malgré cette solitude, les femmes ne me manquent pas. Je me sens bien dans cet univers masculin. Un regret de la vie passée, compensée par le plaisir de cette nouvelle maison rangée par ordre chronologique.

Un rayon de soleil sur la campagne bretonne, la pluie a cessé de tomber. Le ciel rougit avec le soleil couchant, j'arriverai pour la nuit.

Ma destination... Est-ce une ville ou un homme ? Un homme qui bouleverse la stratigraphie de la maison, de ma vie, de ma tête depuis quelques temps.

Il m'énerve parce qu'il a réussi à s'imposer dans mon existence, avec son crapaud dégueulasse, ses traductions sans intérêt. Il m'énerve avec ses yeux comme deux billes d'acier.

Il m'attire parce qu'il est aussi paumé que moi, parce qu'il a autant de problèmes avec les femmes et le boulot. Il m'attire avec ses yeux comme deux billes d'acier.

Et le soir, appuyé contre le mur du couloir, devant sa chambre d'hôtel, je le vois arriver... Il titube un peu, il a du boire.

Je l'imagine au bar de Port Nicolas, discutant avec des inconnus. Et je pense que j'aurai voulu être là. L'écouter pêcher les renseignements, l'air de rien. Le regarder boire une bière, puis deux, et l'accompagner. Croiser son regard complice.

Et je pense que je pourrais même supporter son crapaud.

* * *

Alors, verdict ?

* * *


	2. Louis et Marc

Kikou !

Bon, il faut croire que le train m'inspire. Encore un drabble écrit entre chez moi et Paris, avec Saez en fond sonore.

Je crois que ce petit texte peut être vu comme la suite du premier, mais ils se comprennent très indépendamment l'un de l'autre.

Donc c'est un drabble Louis - Marc, tiré de Fred Vargas et plus précisément de _L'homme aux cercles bleus_. Donc pas à moi, bien sûr.

* * *

Ces cercles... Louis était perplexe. Un cercle, ce n'est jamais anodin.  
Depuis toujours, le cercle c'est la perfection.  
Et c'est le monde. Même quand la Terre était plate, le monde était rond.  
Lui, le mi-allemand, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Les empereurs étaient toujours représentés avec un globe à la main pour symboliser leur domination universelle.  
Le Christ aussi, en y repensant.

Donc le cercle, c'était comme un monde parfait.  
Ce type, il devait avoir des gros problèmes. Parce que ce qu'il choisissait comme monde parfait, c'était pas si génial que ça. Des pigeons morts, des stylos et des femmes assassinées.  
Pas génial.

Peut-être que Nerval pouvait relever un peu tout ça, mais Nerval, pour un fils du Rhin, ça laissait à désirer.  
Goethe, à la limite.

Louis se demandait ce qu'il aurait cerclé, lui. Avec Goethe pour faire le lien.

Il aurait cerclé son paternel, de l'autre côté du fleuve. Surtout depuis Port Saint Nicolas, il y avait comme un apaisement.  
Et puis Paris. Avec un grand cercle, il aurait entouré Paris.  
Et Bufo, parce que quand même, c'était un compagnon qui valait le coup, finalement.

Mais vivant. Comme son père et comme Paris, il n'aurait cerclé que du vivant. Pour parler et boire des bières, il fallait du vivant.

Et puis, s'avoua Louis, il aurait cerclé Marc.  
S'il avait été franc jusqu'au bout, il aurait reconnu qu'il pensait à lui depuis le début, mais il n'était pas franc. Pas pour ça.  
Parce que depuis Port Saint Nicolas, justement, il avait le sentiment que Marc était un type qui valait le coup.  
Il avait aidé à l'apaisement avec son père, il aimait parler et boire des bières. Bon, il détestait Bufo, mais il le respectait. De loin. Et c'était vraiment drôle de le voir faire des grimaces.

Alors il aurait cerclé Marc, dans Paris, Marc avec ses peurs et ses intuitions, Marc avec ses problèmes de femmes et son Moyen-Age.  
Marc aurait su aussi, pour les empereurs et le Christ.

Oui, il aurait cerclé Marc.

Marc, Goethe, et autour il aurait écrit : Vandoosler, qu'as-tu au fond du cœur ?Mais pour la rime, parce que ce n'était vraiment pas son genre d'être sentimental comme ça.  
Ou peut-être un peu. Mais il n'était pas franc. Pas pour ça.

* * *

Voili voilou...

C'est très court, et je ne suis pas totalement convaincue par la fin. Mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, donc je partage, en espérant vous faire plaisir un petit moment !


	3. Marc et Matthias

Troisième drabble !

Toujours écrit dans le train, toujours Fred Vargas, mais cette fois sans référence à un bouquin précis. Peut-être _Debout les morts_...

Le plus important, c'est Matthias : nouveau personnage. Il vit en coloc avec Marc, Lucien et Armand, le parrain de Marc. C'est aussi un historien, spécialiste de la préhistoire, et assez ... rustique !

* * *

- Matthias, comment fais-tu pour être si calme ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis calme, c'est toi qui es excité.

Mais de toute évidence, si Matthias n'avait pas complètement tord – Marc était réellement très agité – il mentait de toute évidence pour ce qui le concernait.

Il était allongé sur le dos, sur le banc en bois de la cuisine. Les bras ballants de chaque côté, ses doigts effleuraient le carrelage. Ses yeux étaient clos, sa bouche très légèrement souriante.

A la lueur du feu, il aurait pu ressembler à une statue tant il était immobile.

Mais quel intérêt aurait eu un artiste à représenter un homme des cavernes déguisé en type civilisé, se demanda Marc.

Quoique Matthias lui semblait tout à coup, à bien y regarder, assez sculptural. Dans le genre roman : solide, massif, pesant, avec en même temps une dimension spirituelle, comme la tête dans les nuages pour y trouver des merveilles.Il se rappelait de cette fois où il était allé le récupérer au fond du puits. Pesant, terrestre, et serein, pas complètement concerné.

Matthias ouvrit les yeux, troublant Marc dans sa contemplation :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Marc ? Ca fait bien deux minutes que tu n'as pas bougé. Pas que ça me dérange, mais je me demande.

- Non, c'est rien, je pensais à autre chose. Tu savais que tu es roman. Pas seulement Cro-Magnon, mais aussi roman. Un peu comme la Vierge Noire de Montserrat.

- Tu m'inquiètes vraiment. Je préfère encore quand tu t'agites. Tu commences à ressembler au Vieux. Il y longtemps que je ne suis plus vierge, tu sais.

- Je sais, merci. Ce sont des images dont je n'ai pas besoin, grimaça Marc. J'ai une idée. Tu vas te rendormir, et je vais recommencer à m'exciter.

Alors Matthias referma les yeux, et Marc repris sa déambulation.

* * *

Il ne se passe pas grand chose, hein !

Je l'aime beaucoup, parce que je crois que les personnages sont bien respectés.

Et si vous voulez des renseignements, ou même une image sur le Vierge Noire, Wikipedia n'attend que vous !


	4. Valence, Tibère et Sébastien

Cette fois-ci, c'est _Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent_. A lire absolument.

Je ne garantie absolument pas que ceux qui n'ont pas lu ce Fred Vargas pourront comprendre ce mini-texte, mon plus petit drabble.

Donc toujours pas à moi, tous les honneurs reviennent à Fred Vargas.

Je n'ai absolument RIEN inventé pour cette histoire. Elle se situe à la fin du roman, et d'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, elle est **totalement spoiler** !

Pour ceux qui voudraient lire quand même, je situe : c'est un POV Valence, et il s'adresse, dans son imaginaire, à Tibère, tout à la fin. Chapitre 30.

Dernière précision : le tableau que je cite à réellement au Louvre, et évidemment sur Intenet : base Atlas, ou WGA.

* * *

--------- Valence, Tibère et Sébastien -------

Il y avait cette histoire de pieds nus.

Depuis que tu m'en avais parlé, sur le bord de ce trottoir, je n'arrivais pas à me l'enlever de la tête.

Soit biblique... Soit biblique, Tibère.

Un peu contradictoire, pour un empereur. Le triumvirat menacé avant même qu'il n'en prenne conscience.

---

Je crois que tu m'as convaincu.

Je les vois encore, tes pieds.

Picturaux, comme tu l'as dit.

Tu dois le connaître, ce St Sébastien de Mantegna, au Louvre. Eh bien voilà, c'est toi.

Ce sont tes pieds, c'est cette Antiquité rattrapée par la Bible, par le monde réel et contemporain.

Ils ne t'ont pas attaché, ils t'ont enfermé.

Et cette auréole si légère, évanescente... Comme s'effaçant.

---

Je leur avais promis, à Paris, d'achever cette affaire et de leur amener une valise pleine de viscères et de sang.

Il y en a eu.

Mais à la fin, il ne reste que tes pieds nus.

Je ne peux pas leur amener tes pieds nus, Tibère. Ils ne comprendraient pas, ils voudraient te rechausser.

---

---

J'ai laissé tes chaussures au bord du trottoir.

* * *

Dans le ton des autres, non ? 

Je l'aime beaucoup, ce sont des images que j'avais en tête depuis un moment.

J'espère avoir réussi à vous transmettre un petit quelque chose de tout ce que je ressent à propos de Valence, Tibère et Sébastien !


	5. Néron et Valence

Un nouvel opus à ma collection de moments vargassiens.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent, avec Néron et Valence, déjà rencontré.

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Néron posait nu. Epilé, assis sur un socle, il posait dans les galeries et les musées.

Sa coiffure d'empereur faisait merveille, de même que la pâleur de sa peau, entretenue au prix de nombreux sacrifices.

C'était jusqu'à son léger embonpoint qui assurait son succès auprès de l'élite de la Ville Eternelle, qui voyait en lui l'image parfaite de la Rome décadente, incarnée par son surnom si évocateur et connu de tous. Néron était un personnage public.

Il avait bien essayé d'embaucher Tibère et Claude, mais ils avaient refusé respectivement pour pudeur – déplacée – et crainte – fallacieuse – du père. Le fabuleux triumvirat ne serait donc jamais rendu public, au grand regret des romain(e)s.

Bien sûr, le cher Cardinal Vitelli n'approuvait pas vraiment, mais Néron était prêt à passer outre son avis éclairé : quoi de mieux que d'offrir son corps à l'art ?

---

Le gros problème était arrivé avec le commissaire Valence et son regard bleu.

Après sa petite session exhibitionniste et provocatrice, mais néanmoins explicite, dans leur appartement, il pensait être tranquille. Seulement Valence, qui n'était décidément pas un flic ordinaire, s'était renseigné et il était venu le soir au musée des Antiques.

Et ce soir là, Néron avait remercié tous les dieux – surtout Himéros, patron de l'amour sensuel et charnel – d'avoir choisi une pose aux jambes croisées, qui s'était révélée certes inconfortable, mais garante de son honneur bafoué par une réaction peu avouable de son traître de corps.

Et là, gêné comme jamais auparavant – il avait même faillit rougir, lui, Néron ! – il avait vaguement pensé qu'il aurait aimé offrir son corps, sinon à la science ou à l'art, du moins à un amant.

* * *

Un petit message, pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? 


	6. Raphaël et Matthias

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de ce recueil consacré à Fred Vargas et à ses personnages, donc comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient et le seul profit que je tire de cet histoire est le plaisir que j'ai eu à l'écrire.

Cette fois ci, des personnages un peu moins connus, Raphaël Adamsberg et Matthias Delamarre. L'histoire se situe à la fin de _Sous les vents de Neptune_, j'ai rajouté la présence de Matthias dans la dernière scène. Donc en fait c'est un UA :)

* * *

Raphaël se sentait un peu nerveux. Il n'aimait pas spécialement fréquenter les commissariats, et le fait que Jean-Baptiste en soit le patron ne suffisait pas à le rassurer totalement. Il avait passé tellement de temps en cavale que, pour une première apparition en public, il trouvait un peu exagéré de la faire en ce lieu, surtout à l'occasion de cette cérémonie officielle organisée pour la promotion de Danglard.

Et le fait qu'on ne cesse de le confondre avec son frère ne l'aidait en rien. Il devait sans cesse détromper des gens venus le féliciter. Alors il s'efforçait du mieux possible de faire tapisserie, mais il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas très efficace.

Finalement, il s'approcha de Jean-Baptiste, effleura son cou de sa main pour attirer son attention et lui glissa dans l'oreille qu'il allait prendre l'air. Le commissaire lui serra brièvement le bras et hocha la tête.

Lorsque Raphaël s'éloigna, il put sentir la moitié des regards de la pièce le dévisager, pour les comparer tous les deux. Chercher les nuances subtiles dans leur ressemblance troublante, proche de la gémellité. Se dire que Jean-Baptiste était plus tourmenté, Raphaël plus lisse, et que vraiment, ils correspondaient bien à leurs propres noms. L'archange précieux et l'ermite torturé du désert, enveloppé dans sa peau d'animal sauvage. Mais Raphaël savait, comme Jean-Baptiste, qu'ils avaient tout faux. Il n'était pas un ange, mais un coupable troublé. Jean-Baptiste n'était pas l'anachorète inspiré, mais l'indifférent redoutable. Raphaël n'était pas le messager divin qui se penche avec bienveillance sur le monde, mais un anxieux égoïste.

Il s'était accoudé à un balcon et laissait son regard divaguer le long de la façade en face. Tout à ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, et ne vit pas le jeune homme avant qu'il ne s'appuie sur la rambarde à ses côtés.

- Bonsoir Raphaël.

Il avait une voix grave, des mains larges qui s'accordaient avec ses vêtements rustiques et le nid de cheveux blonds couronnant son front.

- Bonsoir. Vous connaissez mon nom ?

- Oui, le commissaire nous a parlé de vous. Enfin, surtout à moi, parce que je l'ai un peu aidé pour les fouilles, et au parrain parce qu'ils ont chassé la baleine ensemble, avant. Les deux autres évangélistes, ils n'étaient pas sur la bonne période chronologique. Quoiqu'en fait, on a creusé une tranchée donc Lucien aurait pu être de la partie.

- Vous êtes Marc ou Matthieu ?

- Matthias, en fait, répondit-il placidement. C'est la faute du parrain, ça. Enfin, je vois que vous avez entendu parler de nous.

- C'est plutôt difficile de passer à côté, non ? dit Raphaël avec un fin sourire.

Alors Matthias hocha la tête, le même sourire illuminant son visage, et ils échangèrent un long regard.

- Vous me troublez, reprit l'archéologue au bout d'un moment.

- Moi, je vous trouble ?

- Oui.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, vous ressemblez beaucoup au commissaire, mais vous avez un caractère si différent. C'est troublant. Vous semblez plus sensible.

Raphaël était surpris :

- Jean-Baptiste m'avait parlé de votre talent à lire dans la terre, mais je ne savais pas que ça marchait aussi sur les hommes.

Et il regarda, amusé, Matthias se mordre la lèvre, comme s'il était gêné. Son regard se détourna un peu, se posa sur le torse de Raphaël plutôt que dans ses yeux, lorsqu'il répondit :

- C'est parce que ça ne marche pas toujours, et le commissaire a sans doute eu vent d'un exemple malheureux.

Raphaël compris que Matthias parlait de cette femme qu'il avait apprécié, il y a quelques temps, alors qu'elle était en fait l'assassin de la cantatrice Sophia Siméonidis, Mais c'était autre chose qui le tracassait :

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous appelez Jean-Baptiste le commissaire ?

- Eh bien, c'est ce qu'il est, dit Matthias sur le ton de l'évidence. C'est un peu trop familier, si je l'appelle par son prénom comme vous le faites.

- Oui, je me doute, acquiesça Raphaël en souriant, mais je voulais dire que vous ne dîtes jamais « votre frère ».

- Ah tiens, c'est vrai. Mais c'est parce que vous êtes trop différents. Les autres vous confondent ? Ils vous appellent comme ça ? demanda t'il avec curiosité.

- Oui. C'est assez étrange. Ça n'était jamais arrivé depuis l'enfance dans la montagne. En quoi vous trouvez que nous sommes différents ?

- Oh. Eh bien… J'ai envie de vous parler. Ca n'arrive pas avec le commissaire, parce qu'on a l'impression qu'il n'écoute pas.

Cette remarque fit rire Raphaël, et son rire sembla attendrir Matthias qui sourit. Alors Raphaël se fit la réflexion que lui aussi, il était troublé. Et il le dit.

Mais Matthias ne répondit pas, il pencha simplement la tête et le regarda, souriant. Alors Raphaël fit de même, et ils restèrent un long et agréable moment ainsi. Un de ces moments précieux, où le cœur gonfle, le sang coule plus vite, les jambes tremblent légèrement et le ventre se noue. Parfois même, les larmes montent aux yeux, et Raphaël ressemble à l'archange, et Matthias à un homme.

Et Raphaël se dit que les doigts rudes de son compagnon de balcon, dont Jean-Baptiste lui a dit la délicatesse digne des libellules lorsqu'il fouille la terre, ces doigts-là, il les voudrait bien sur lui.

* * *

Voili voilou !

C'est fini pour cette fois, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Encore une fois, mieux vaut être initié à cette littérature pour comprendre ;)


End file.
